Halloran Family
by UlzzangVampire
Summary: Alix Jr. Halloran, was a girl obsessed with reading books. She had no idea that her love of books would end with her going on the craziest adventure of her life. Will she be able to survive? I don't on One Piece I only own my Ocs. All right go to Eiichiro Oda.
1. Chapter 1

Alix Jr. Halloran

Age: 17 (21 by the start of journey)

DOB: February 17th

Height: 5'

Weight: 95 lbs

Hair color: White

Eye color: Lavender

Family: Unnamed Mother, Torrence (Father), Katherine "Grangran" (Paternal Grandmother), Alix Sr. "Grampy" (Paternal Grandfather+)

Occupation: College Student (Formerly); Logkeeper; Pirate

Affiliations: Straw Hat Pirates


	2. The Start

On my seventeenth birthday I was a little surprised when I received an old set of books from my grandmother. Any normal teen would think it was the worst gift ever, but I had spent hours and hours staring up at them in the bookshelf ever since I was a kid. My Grangran had millions of old books that I had read through by the time I was seven. Those particular books were made out of leather with yellowed pages and a locked latch. I begged for the past ten years to be able to read them, but my Grangran promised that I would be able to read them one day.

I was so ecstatic to see the books that had been hidden in the silly panda bear wrapping paper. I nearly tackled my seventy-two year old grandmother with a hug. She only chuckled to herself returning the hug and patting my back. When I pulled back she had this twinkle in her as she said, "I hope you love a good adventure." At the time I disregarded the look being to giddy to finally have the chance to read what was hidden in those books pages.

In total there were five books each one in increasing thickness by the fifth book. Really eager I locked myself up in my apartment taking a seat at my desk to read. I quickly learned that the books were actually a ton of log books of a Pirate crew. The Straw Hat Pirates had gone on many crazy journeys that I would spend hours immersed in. When I had gotten down to the fifth book my Grangran's words several weeks ago from now, when I began to read the logs.

'I hope you love a good adventure,' at first I thought nothing of when she had said it. But now that I was looking down at the final book something felt off. So far I had gotten to the part of the logs they reached a point where they talked about the captain's loss of his elder brother. There was no telling what the other book held. I was a blubbering baby when I read about the death just like all the heart wrenching moments.

I had been so nervous that this would be the end of the Straw Hats after Luffy had lost his brother. This strange feeling I felt got even stronger when I hooked my finger under the cover to open the book. You know the feeling you get when you know something is going to happen? I had that very feeling as I opened the book. My heart dropped when no more writing greeted my lavender orbs.

Panic filled my whole being as I flipped through the empty pages of the books. Every single page was empty with no more writing. Getting up from my desk that I had been reading on that day and rushed to my Grangran's with said book in hand. The whole way their my mind kept repeating 'This can't be the end!' Once I got there my Grangran had this knowing look on her face when she answered the door.

"You got to the final book." she stated; not asked. I nodded too out of breath from jogging down my street to the next one over to her house. She stepped aside beckoning me inside and led me into her study where said books had been on the highest shelf above the desk. Across from the desk was a couch surrounded around a fireplace. Grangran took a seat on the couch patting the spot next to her which I took.

For a good moment we sat in silence as Grangran calmly poured tea into two cups that just happened to be there. I wondered for a second if she had expected me to come over. She handed me a cup, taking one for herself and took a sip. I placed my back on the saucer since I didn't come here just for tea time I wanted answers. "Gran-" she silenced me by holding a finger up.

Being the gentlewoman she was, she placed her cup sophisticatedly on the saucer not spilling a drop and maintaining good posture while she did so. Now decupped her hands took one of my hands that had been seated on my knee. "Dear, one thing to know about a story is that it always continues even if the person had not the time to write it done." she told me. Confused, I asked while holding up the book, "But why was the fifth one empty?" A smile spread across my Grangran's face like she was remembering something fond as she picked up the book.

Rubbing her finger on the cover she said, "When your Grandfather and I first married he filled our house with so many of the books you loved to read, these included." I listened quietly as she gestured around the study as she continued with a giggle, "I read them just like you and he told me the exact same thing. He was right and I found myself on an unforgettable adventure." Her explanation just left me with more questions. For the next four hours I kept asking her about what she meant. Her response, "You'll find out soon enough."

Before I left her home I posed her one final question, "Grangran, do you know who wrote the logs?" This gave her pause, pressing a finger to her chin with a thoughtful expression. Grangran smiled answering, "Kat, I believe. But I'm not sure its been so long since I read the books." Sighing internally I gave her a small smile bidding her a goodnight. My walk back to my apartment I had been thinking long and hard about what she meant.

She had assured me that I would be taken on a good adventure. I mean I loved reading and sure they can take you on marvelous adventures for a time. Although from the tone in her voice it seemed like there was something more about what she said. When I got back home I went back to my desk where the other four books had been left. I placed the book down and picked up another one of the books.

I flipped through all the books for some sort of name of the person who had written the logs. The only hint I obtained was in the fourth book that had the acronym Aj on the corner of the last page. Aj had to be the name of the Logkeepr if that was what the job should be called. Once I found the name I picked up my phone to call my Grangran. After a few dial tones my Grangran answered.

"Hello?" a sleepy sounding Grangran answered. Wincing I peered over at the clock to see that it was already two in the morning. "Sorry Gran, I thought I didn't know it was that late." I immediately apologized. "It's nothing dear. What did you want to tell me?" I quickly explained my findings of the log only for her to be confused.

"Really? I could have sworn it was Kat. The logkeeper was a member for a pirate crew known as Roger Pirates." Now it was my turn to be confused. The logs I had read talked of the goings on for the Straw Hat Pirates. "Are you sure you're remembering right Grangran? The crew logs I read were for the Straw Hat Pirates." Grangran was silent for a minute, probably trying to sort through her memories. "Come to think of it. Your grandfather mentioned the logs being for mentioned them being a different crew as well...strange." she trailed off.

Okay, now that was weird how could three people read the same books and have them be logs for different crews, written by different keepers. When I asked my Grangran where Grampy had acquired these books she told me that they have always been in the Halloran family. In fact it is apparently a Halloran tradition for the children and grandchildren of the Halloran bloodline to get these books once they turn seventeen. This meant my dad also read the log books as well. I wanted to speak to him as well about the books.

But I guess I could wait till later in the day since my dad didn't like being woken up before seven. I ended my call with my Grangran and tried to get as much sleep as I could after this mysterious predicament. Just what is it about those books?

*Next Day*

By the time the sun had risen over the horizon I was already wide awake. In truth I couldn't sleep a wink last night, being too anxious to call my dad. Caffeine was the only thing keeping lucid so there was no telling when I was going to crash. I watched the clock closely until it was well past seven before picking up my phone. I dialed my dad and he picked up almost instantly.

"What!?" he growled. I had a sinking feeling that he hadn't had his morning coffee yet. "Dad, it's Aj." Even after I clarified who I was he still snapped, "I know! Why did you call?" Sheepishly I asked, "Well I was wondering who the pirate crew and logkeeper was when you read the books?"

"Cook Pirates. Tory." After that he hung up which I had totally expected. My dad was always the type to make conversations on the phone short and sweet. Early mornings you are fully welcoming his wrath if you call, family or not. I was lucky he didn't curse me out for calling him so early. Sadly enough I also gained this trait from my father and if you dare to wake too early I might deck you.

Despite that fact you had four people who had read four different logs by four different people. All I could do was wonder about why all of us had read different log books when these books had been in our family since god knows when. I didn't really have much time to ponder it, I had to leave for classes soon. I yawned, "Why did I have to sign up for morning classes?" Suppressing another yawn I wandered over to my closet to get dressed.

"Aj!" I stopped in my tracks after hearing a male voice call my name from behind me. At first I assumed I was hearing things until I heard a female voice. "Aj get your nose out of that book and help!" My heart felt like it was about to burst from my chest.

Slowly I turned around to only find the empty space of my room. No one else was in my room yet I was hearing people talk. There was no mistaking the voices coming from my neighbors since I lived under them. My apartment was really the second story of a house that I was renting from an old gay chinese couple. The house had a kitchen living room combo, a bathroom, and a small bedroom.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when another voice spoke. "Aj my sweet~ I made you some tasty treats~" This voice sent a chill down my spine. I took a few steps until I was in the middle of my room when I heard another voice. "Aj I think you'd really like this book." This one was another female voice. Unlike the other times I heard the voice I could tell now where the voices were coming from.

A blue glow was bleeding between the pages of the fifth book. "The hell." I gasped walking over to my desk. "Aj, you shouldn't overdo it!" a childlike male voice chastised. Was something like this even possible? Books shouldn't glow let alone be talking.

Thinking I had fell asleep I pinched my cheek as hard as I could. My cheek afterwards was throbbing which told me that I wasn't asleep. 'Maybe my sleepless haze was causing me to imagine all of this?' I thought to myself rubbing my sore cheek. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a heartfelt statement grace my ears. "I love you, Alix."

Usually when I hear people call me by my given name I get pissed. The only one I ever let call me Alix was my grandfather; I was named after him after all. And yet when I heard this voice say my name I felt so warm on the inside. What the hell was going on?! I reached out to the book wanting to figure out why I was hearing these voices.

The second my hand landed on the book everything my vision was consumed by a blinding light. I reflexively jerked back, throwing my arms up to shield my eyes. As fast as the light had appeared it was gone and when I opened my eyes I was taken aback. Instead of seeing the four walls of my room all I could see were bubbling trees? "What!" I breathed.

"I was wondering when you'd show up!" Flinching I turned my head to the side to see an old man who towered over me coming my way. Two of his most distinguishing traits are his round glasses and facial hair, which is arranged embattled across his lower jaw. He also has a scar over his right eye. This guy was wearing a plain t-shirt, shorts, and sandals with a large silver overcoat draped over his shoulders.

From the look in his eyes it was like he somehow knew me. "Do I know you?" I asked, quirking my brow. The man grinned looking down slightly causing the sun to reflect off his glasses. "I can't say I had the pleasure. But I'm guessing you're related to the Halloran's." My eyes went as wide as saucers, that was way too specific to be just a guess.

"What makes you think that?" I pressed. He looked back at me and the next thing I knew his cap was in my hand.

*3rd POV*

Once the older man removed Aj's black baseball cap her face was fully revealed. Underneath her hat was shoulder blade length white hair. Her bangs stopped just shy of her lavender eyes and underneath her left eye lay three tiny moles on pale white skin. Aj had her lobes pierced that currently had black studs in them. She wore a black and white striped t-shirt, jeans, and green sneakers; minus the hat.

*Aj POV*

Annoyed from having my cap taken from me I lunged to grab it, but his height won. Being as stubborn as I was I kept jumping to try and steal back my cap in his outstretched hand. He only chuckled saying, "Your features are very unique. You're the spitting image of Kat." Hearing the name Kat leave his lips made me stop my futile attempts for my hat. "Kat?"

He nodded placing my cap back on my head, "Her full name was Halloran Katherine. When I saw you for a second I thought I saw her." If I wasn't shocked before then I could barely keep my composure now. Halloran Katherine, was my Grangran's name and the only person to call her Kat was Grampy. Could the Kat in the log my Grangran read be her? "You're also as expressive as her."

I blinked a couple of times trying to take everything he was saying in. When I managed to find my voice I asked, "How do you know my Grangran?" He stroked his bread in thought, "She was the logkeeper of the Roger Pirates which I was the first mate of." Now all of it was coming together. "She appeared the same way as you too." he recalled pointing at me.

The confused look I was probably giving him made him clarify. "Kat appeared in a blue light looking as lost as you. At the end of our journey around the Grand Line she disappeared in the same light. She told me that she had a husband to go home to..." he trailed off looking back up at me. With all this there was only one explanation that seemed crazier to believe than ever. Those log books had some sort of magical qualities to them that made the one who reads them transport to another world. At least that's what I assumed all of this was about.

That meant I had read the logs I had written. How could I not have recognized my own handwriting? Now I just felt dumb. "Aj, are you listening to me?" "Huh?" I felt my face heat up out of embarrassment.

He shook his head chuckling, "I said you must have been sent here for a reason." To be honest I wasn't so sure what purpose I had to play here. For some reason though it felt right to be here. "I don't know about that. But being here feels right." I mumbled. "Funny she said that too." he hummed.

Silvers Rayleigh, an old man who sailed with my Grangran in her younger years. According to him my Grangran was in her twenties when she just appeared on their ship just before they began their journey around the Grand Line. Together the reached Laugh Tale and their Captain became the King of the Pirates. Not long after that the captain turned himself in to the marines. He had been battling a sickness that would no doubt soon kill him.

Roger was executed, but before he died he sent everyone to the sea in search of the One Piece. Those who find it would be named the King of the Pirates. Interestingly enough once Roger died Grangran had mentioned to him that it was her time to go. When he had asked her she simply said that her place wasn't here that her husband was waiting. The man he spoke of was my Grampy Alix Sr.

Both of them got married when they were really young when they had my dad Torrence. Rayleigh mentioned that the Halloran family was a well known line of pirates that are said to appear with the next soul of the King inside them or were someone destined to make a change in the world. Grampy came here when he was seventeen like me in the blue light. Rayleigh though wasn't sure of what flag he sailed under only that he was on a crew that was lost to time long ago. I didn't really understand much about all of this.

"It's strange." I blurted out. Rayleigh looked up at me face morphed in confusion. "Whatta ya mean?" If all he was saying was correct then there must have been more going on than I had once thought. "I'm not sure. All of this happened after I read those books, this happened."

He looked at me with interest, "Elaborate." "From what my Grangran told me the five log books had been in the Halloran family for a very long time. The children and grandchildren of the Halloran family are gifted to them when they are seventeen. What I find strange is that the crew and logkeeper I read were different from what my Grangran and my Dad read. After what you told me I realized the one who had written the logs were us." I explained. Even though I half expected him to look at me like a looney the whole time he didn't. Rayleigh listened to me intently the whole time with no hint of lunacy. When I was done he stroked his beard again in thought.

"It makes sense to me. Crazy things happening in a place like this isn't uncommon." he mused. At this point we had migrated to a bar that his wife owned called Shakky's Rip-off Bar. The woman behind the bar was a tall slim woman with a black bob and dark eyes. "Your back!" she greeted Rayleigh then looked at me with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Oh and whose this?"

"Halloran Aj. She's the granddaughter of a former crewmate of mine." he introduced me patting me on the shoulder. "Halloran!" she gasped, rushing out from behind the bar. I would have taken a step back if it wasn't for Rayleigh's hand on my shoulder. The lady got a little too close to my person and my cap was removed. "Yup she's a Halloran alright." she stated examining my face.

Geez what was it with people and my appearance. I grew up my whole life with people gawking at me and my Dad for as long as I could remember. We were albinos, which meant we had an absence of pigment in our skin, hair, and eyes. Grangran, Dad, Grampy, and me were all born like that. One of the reasons I wore a cap was my attempt to keep people's eyes off of me. The other reason was because it was a gift from my Grampy on my seventh birthday.

He knew all too well how it felt to have wandering eyes boring into him. He told me when wearing a cap the eyes didn't wander to him so much. Not long after my seventh birthday my Grampy died. Since the cap was the last thing he gave me it meant a lot to me. "What's with you guys snatching my cap!" I hissed snatching my cap back.

Amused the woman giggled holding her hands up, "Feisty." Still livid I barked putting my cap on, "What exactly is so interesting about my appearances! I know I look like my Grangran but how does my appearance automatically make you think I'm a Halloran!" The two shared a look before burst out into laughter much to my annoyance. "What's so funny!?" I demanded. Taking a break from his laughs Rayleigh.

"Everyone here knows that Halloran's have snow white hair, lavender eyes, and pale white skin." he explained. So being born albino was a common thing for our family?! Just what kind of fucked up twilight zone shit is all this?! "Aj you look like you've seen a ghost." the woman commented. That's when I put something else together just how did these two know my name?

When I posed the question I felt so stupid afterwards. My cap on the backstrap had my name embroidered on it. I gave a weak 'oh' feeling my face heat up again. Again the two laughed at my expense before leading me further into the bar. I know what any sane person would think, why would I go with people I just meant?

For all I knew they were talking out of their ass. And yet for some reason I felt like I could trust these two. Rayleigh's wife, Shakky who was the woman who greeted us sat me down at the bar placing a plate in front of me. I was hesitant since I didn't have my wallet on me or even knew if my currency would work here. "Don't be shy. It's on the house." she assured.

I didn't hold back after that, not realizing just how hungry I was. Shakky placed a cup full of amber liquid in front of Rayleigh who at this point took out a newspaper. We briefly talked about everything that had happened in the past few hours while I ate. "Interesting. What did the logs your read tell you?" Shakky asked hand pressed against her cheek. "Hmm. It was a log for a crew called the Straw Hat Pirates. You know of them?"

The name of the crew didn't seem familiar to the two. "Sorry, the crew doesn't ring any bells. Maybe new upstarts." Shakky apologized. "If that's the crew your the logkeeper of you should find them. What did the first log book say?" Rayleigh asked. The first log?

It had been so long since I read the first one it was hard for me to remember. The very first entry of the log spoken of the keeper er me getting picked up by someone and taken somewhere….

_***Entry* **_

_Date xxx Location Sabaody Archipelago,_

I had just been transported to a world I dub One Piece; after the treasure everyone seeked. The place I was transported to, I learned was called Sabaody Archipelago by an old man named Silvers Rayleigh. While I am confused at how all of this came to pass the best thing is to move forward. After spending time with him and his wife Shakky I steeled myself in finding the Straw Hat Pirates. I didn't know where I was going, I just followed where I felt was best. This feeling led me to a ship with a dog figurehead. I later learned it was a marine ship. Seeing how lost I looked, the one in charge decided to take me with him. I'm not sure exactly where he was taking me, but I feel like he would lead me to the Straw Hats. The man was named Monkey D. Garp, a vice admiral. Hopefully I find them soon.

_***End of Entry* **_

Once I remembered the log I shot up from my seat rushing out the door. If they called out for me I didn't register it, all I knew was what I felt. Something was telling me to run in the direction where I first appeared. Eventually I returned to the destination looking around aimlessly for the ones talked about in the log. "Everything alright?"

I gasped whipping around to see a huge old man and I mean huge, this guy looked like he was made of pure muscle despite his old age. He was tall, taller than Rayleigh, tan, with a scar over his left eye. He was wearing a white suit with a blue under shirt and a jacket with epaulettes draped over his shoulders. The only odd thing about the old guy was the dog mask he put on his head. 'Was this guy Garp?' I thought to myself blinking dumbly.

To him I guess I appeared to be a lost child given how the air about him changed. He didn't seem some intimidating now, but more like the air my Grampy had, warm and inviting. I said not one word to this guy and he was leading me to his ship. None of those under him knew what he was thinking while some didn't look surprised. "My name is Monkey D. Garp." he introduced himself.

He told me all this was he brought me to a room below deck where I assumed I was supposed to say. Garp quickly closed the door to the room behind us and turned back to me. "A Halloran shouldn't be walking around willy nilly." he grumbled scratching the back of his head. My alarm was soon raised after hearing him say that. The log book told me that he was going to take me somewhere.

I felt that he wasn't going to harm me, but something told me that he was part of something that meant ill will to pirates. "What are you going to do?" I asked, biting the inside of my cheek in an attempt to remain calm. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "Well in the event we find a Halloran we are to take them to Impel Down for judgement..." he began making me tense. He reopened his eyes grinning ear to ear saying, "But I didn't find a Halloran. I found my grandniece who loves to wonder and decided to take her back home."

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. He chuckled, "Had ya nervous did I?" I gave a small smile, "Yeah you really had me going for a second." Garp then jokes, "You're lucky I found ya. Any other Vice Admiral would have axed ya." I swallowed hard feeling thankful that he was the one to lead me to the Straw Hats. Garp mentioned that he was going to visit his grandsons so I could live there and not have to worry about marines.

Garp was just trying to look out for me which was really sweet of him. He was turning to leave when he mad a noise like he remembered something. He turned back to me, "Oh yeah I didn't catch your name." Grinning I introduced myself, "Alix Jr. but everyone calls me Aj." Garp returned the grin before leaving me alone.

Now that I was alone I took a better look at the room I was in. There was a bed against the wall that had a desk adjacent to the bed. On the desk my eye singled in on a very familiar book laying in the middle of the desk. Walking over to the desk I took a seat opening the book. Instead of seeing it filled with writing I was greeted by empty pages. Smiling to myself I took a pen that was sitting forgotten in a cup and began to write.


	3. Heart

We were at sea for a while before we reached our destination. Garp was now wearing a flowery looking shirt, shorts, and sandals. A female marine thankfully lent me some of her clothes since I had spent pretty much days wearing the same clothes. She lent me a white sundress with red flowers on them that ironically paired well with my hat and green sneakers. I still kept the book with me which Garp didn't seem to mind or care about.

All the older man could go on about were his grandsons whoses names stuck out to me. One was Monkey D. Luffy and the other was Portgas D. Ace. Luffy was the captain mentioned in the log books who was the captain for the Straw Hats. Ace was a member of the Whitebeard Pirates who ended up dying in the fourth book. Thinking back to all I read for some reason I felt a pang in my chest.

I vaguely remember the first log book mentioning about meeting the two brothers. All I really remembered was the description of the two. Both of the two had messy raven hair, Ace being sixteen and Luffy being thirteen at the time. Luffy had round eyes with a slim muscular build rocking a straw hat, a t-shirt, shorts, and sandals. Under his left eye was a little scar.

Ace's hair was more curly, he also had childish freckles, but he was far more serious looking than Luffy, and was also taller and more muscular. He wore an open front shirt, shorts, and boots. For some reason the more I thought about the older brother the more my heart skipped a beat. When I officially met them the two were coming out of the forest near the house on the mountain. Both of them hadn't seen us yet until Garp called out to them, "Boys!"

The two got tense slowly turning in our direction with vaguely nervous looks on their faces. "Looks like they're happy to see you." I teased with a giggle. Garp grumbled with the corner of his eye twitching. His calm face turned into one of rage. "YOU TWO GET OVER HERE AND GREET YOUR GRANDFATHER PROPERLY!"

They flinched quickly listening to their grandfather like their lives depended on it. That seemed to be when the two had noticed me. Luffy stared at me curiously while Ace for some reason looked like a deer in headlights blushing five colors of red. "Gramps who's she?" Luffy asked tilting his head to the side. I was going to introduce myself when Garp beat me to it, taking my cap with him.

"I'd like you to meet Halloran Alix Jr.. She's going to be living with you two from now on." I glared at him having it up to here with everyone wanting to steal my cap. Clenching my fist I delivered a sharp jab to where I came up to him; which happened to be his family jewels. Garp let out a wheeze as he doubled over allowing me to snatch my hat back. "Don't touch my hat." I growled shoving it back on my head. Glancing back over to the others they looked horrified with their mouths hitting the floor.

I guess all the commotion alerted the attention of those living in the house since someone stormed out. A huge rotund woman with long curly orange hair stomped out. "ACE! LUFFY! WHAT'S WITH ALL THE SHOUTING!?" However when the woman saw Garp, who had already recovered from the punch to the nards met her gaze. She made the same wheezing sound like Garp did.

"Garp-san! What are you doing here?" she breathed shaking like a leaf. "What does it look like I'm here to do?" he rhetorically asked walking over to the woman. "Why is everyone so scared of him?" I muttered to myself. "You punched him." I turned my attention back to the other two.

The two were looking at me with some kind of awe that I couldn't describe. "Why are you two looking at me like that?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Snapping out of it the two got closer to me smiling. "No ones ever got the drop on the old man before." Ace said. "That was so awesome." Luffy cheered.

Ace and Luffy kept going on and on ragging on him for a good minute not noticing that their grandfather had finished whatever conversation with the woman and was now standing behind them. He did not look pissed cracking his knuckles. With two swift swings he nailed the two harshly in the heads causing two big welts to rise on their heads. "Ow!" the winced holding their heads. "Watch you mouths!" he growled.

He then turned his attention to me with the same dark expression. "And you," he said as he raised his fist again. I closed my eyes preparing for impact as he fist was coming towards me. I waited for a good minute without feeling any pain. Confused I cracked my eyes open to figure out why I hadn't been hit yet.

I was shocked to see that Ace was standing in front of me holding his head again as another welt appeared on top of his the other. He had taken the hit meant for me, but why? "What do you think your doing boy?" he snapped narrowing his eyes at him. "Ace." Luffy whispered. He gritted his teeth through the pain shooting his own glare up at Garp.

"Pick on someone your own size!" he spat back. The challenge didn't go without consequences. "Oh so you think you can handle me. Allow me to teach some manners." he smirked, reading another punch. A fight then broke out between the three which was more one-sided. The two were no match for their grandfather.

After the fight was over Garp was walking back over to me dusting himself off while his grandson lay unconscious in a dog pile. At first I thought he was going to finish with hitting me upside the head, but he only sighed. "I'll be leaving now. I only came to check in on idiot grandkids and to drop you off." Hearing this the woman piped up finding her voice, "We won't take her! Taking care of those two is hard enough you can't just dump another on us!"

He turned giving her the most dangerous look that knocked what determination the woman had. "You'll take her," he told her. "Y-yes sir." she whimpered cowering back. That's how I was left in the care of the Dadan Family along with Ace and Luffy.

_***Entry***_

_Date xxxx Location: Mt. Colubo,_

After I made it to the East Blue from the Grand Line Garp entrusted me to the Dadan Family. They are a group of bandits that he seemed to have wrapped around his finger. I met Ace and Luffy as well, and the two talk greatly about wanting to become pirates. The two despite not being relatives looked alike. They both had black hair Ace's being curly that Luffy's shaggy hair. Luffy had a bit of round eyes dopey innocence about his appearance. He was obsessed with his straw hat which was a gift from the man who inspired him to become a pirate, Shanks. He even had a scar under his left eye from when he was a kid trying to prove how 'manly' he was. His older brother had a more serious face even though he had childish freckles. He was more built than his brother and definitely strong. Both planned to leave to become pirates. Ace in fact, was going to leave on his journey when he turned seventeen. They've really taken a shine to me, especially Ace. I can't help how my heart skips a beat when he talks to me. The two even been allowing me to train with them. I hoped to become strong enough to join the yet to be started Straw Hat crew.

_***Entry End* **_

In the past four months I would say that I had gotten stronger, but I was still nothing compared to Ace or Luffy. Compared to them I was weakling not to mention I don't have a unique fighting skill like they do. On this particular day I had been mopping on a log outside the house while treating my injuries during training. "I thought I had him that time." I grumbled dabbing antiseptic on a cut. I sucked in air jerking my hand away and waving it in the air to get rid of the sting.

Damn it Ace was the one to blame for these scraps and bruises. I just couldn't focus when fighting him when he smirked at me. My legs turned to jelly and he took full advantage. "Ugh, I'll get that Ace next time!" I declared to the empty air. "That right?"

I let out the most unattractive yelp snapping my head back to see the man of my annoyance standing there with a smirk on his face. Still bitter about my loss I faced away from him again grumply snapping, "What do you want?" Even though I wasn't staring at him I could tell he was rolling his eyes. "It's not my fault you were spacing out during practice again." he sighed taking a seat beside me. Without asking, he took my arm and continued to doctor it.

"I didn't ask for your help!" I complained making no effort to take my arm away. He ignored my comment dabbing my wound that didn't hurt for some reason. I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he did so. When he was concentrating on something his eyebrows would always furrow together, making him look so...sexy. 'Sexy?!' Did I just think that Ace looked sexy just now!?

"Your staring." My face felt red hot and I snapped my head to the side, "Staring! Who's starting?!" Why do I always get so frazzled when he's around? He makes me feel like my IQ drops by half. I heard him sigh while he finished bandaging my arm.

I would have made a break for it the minute he let go of my arm, only he didn't let go. "I don't mind." At first I thought I was hearing things until I felt his fingers grabbing my chin. Now that we were faced to face he was looking at me with a face I never saw on him before. His eyes were filled with love, but a different kind of love.

Compared to the love filled look he gave Luffy, this one was more intimate yet platonic. Does that even make sense? Well at that moment I didn't care I was lost in those dark eyes of his. Our faces got so close that I could feel his warm breath hit my face. He was the first to act connecting our lips in a chaste kiss.

I returned the kiss with fever filling my body with a warmth I never felt before. Our kiss reached a new level of euphoria when his tongue rubbed against my lips. I've never kissed anyone before let alone make out so I wasn't sure what he wanted until he caressed my breast making me gasp. Our tongues tangled in an inexperienced dance yet it felt so good. I let out a soft moan which seemed to encourage Ace more.

He got even bolder running his hand through my hair causing my cap to fall off. During the current circumstances I could careless. We eventually fell off the trunk when we started to make out heavily. Along the way I felt his hands travel below rubbing against me. I broke our kiss, letting out a surprised moan. "What are you guys doing?"

My blood ran cold when I heard Luffy's voice and froze in my place. From were I was laying on the ground I could see Luffy staring at us from past Ace's shoulder. We were in quite the revealing position; my top was up to my armpits and Ace's hand was down my pants while his other hand was cupping my breast. Our lust filled haze was broken in the second and we separated.

"What are you doing here?" Ace questioned, clearing his throat. I looked anywhere, but at the brothers feeling so mortified as I straightened myself. "Makino brought dinner." he said gesturing in the direction of the house with his thumb. I placed my cap on getting up from the ground, "W-well then I guess we shouldn't keep them waiting." I stammered.

I walked past the two wanting to get out of the situation, but of course Ace didn't want that. "Alix wait!" he called grabbing me by my wrist. Usually when people called me that I would get angry, but when Ace called me by my given name I wanted him to keep saying it. "Let go." I demanded trying to pull my arm free. Ace turned to Luffy, "We'll be there in a second so go ahead."

"You guys are weird." he huffed pouting. Nonetheless Luffy listened and soon it was just the two of us again. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked, looking at my feet. Us being alone together was dangerous. Yet I allowed myself to be alone with him.

"About us. I know you feel what I feel." he stated intertwining our hands together. I looked up at him seeing those love filled eyes as he stared into my eyes. "How do we feel?" I asked dumbly. My heart was beating hard against my chest again feeling heat pool up to my cheeks. "Hopefully we both like each other as much as we think we do." he played along.

I crack a big smile touching our foreheads together with a giggle. "So does that make me your girlfriend?" I asked teasingly. He chuckled to himself, "I guess it does." He gave me a peck suggesting we go meet the others before Luffy goes searching for us again. I agreed and the two of us went back, meeting a very impatient Luffy with puffs out cheeks.

"Come on!" he demanded rushing back to the house. Rolling my eyes we entered the house that was bustling bandits with Maikon and Mister Woop Slap. I first met Makino when she came over to make some new clothes for the boys. She even brought some things for me when she heard from Luffy about his Grandpa bringing me to live with them. I was glad to have her to talk to in the four months I had been here.

I mentioned to her about these strange feelings I had for Ace and she was so giddy. I blushed seeing the knowing smirk spreading across her face when she saw us entering holding hands. The night was lively with great food, laughs, and fights over food. I've never been happier even though there were times where I missed my family. Everyone here didn't seem to know about the Halloran Family except for Garp.

_***Entry***_

_Day xxxx Location: Mt. Colubo_,

Today was the best day ever to happen to me. Ace and I finally told one another about who we felt for one another. We're dating now much to Luffy's confusion and the bandits dismay. It's hard to believe that Ace's birthday is coming up soon. That means he'll leave to become a pirate. The thought makes my heart sting knowing we'll be away from each other. Ace already told me he wanted me to stay with Luffy. He wanted someone he trusts looking out for the idiot. A part of me wonders if I would really be able to let him go. Knowing what would happen to him kept me up or caused me nightmares that made me wake up in a full blown panic attack. Hopefully I could do something to prevent this from happening. At least that's what I hope I can do. His birthday is only four days from now.

_***Entry End* **_

Today was the day January 1st, Ace's seventeenth birthday. It was hard to believe that I was a year older than Ace, but it felt like he was older than me. He was so much more mature then me despite me being older. Maybe being an older brother forces you to grow up faster? In the four days preceding his birthday I had been mulling over what to get him.

I couldn't ask Luffy since he had already spoiled the surprise birthday party we were throwing for Ace. Ace wasn't really big on his birthday for whatever reason. So I had to figure out what to get him without Luffy's help. On the third day I decided to go to Foosha Village to see Makino. She was at the bar cleaning mug when I entered.

When she saw me she happily greeted me, "Aj, it's good to see you! What brings you around these parts?" I slumped into one of the bar stools resting my chin on the bar. "I have absolutely no idea what to get Ace for his birthday." Makino placed the mug on the shelf and then leaned on the bar with crossed arms. "Aw, your first gift." she cooed.

I could feel the blush spread across my cheeks even though I was trying my best to scowl at her. "I didn't come here to be teased." I huffed sitting up. Makino held her hands up giggling, "Okay okay. So you want to find something good for his birthday?" I nodded adjusting my cap, "I don't what to get him something dumb that he'll never use."

Makino pressed her finger to her chin in thought and then her eyes landed on me. Something clicked in her brown eyes and she in an 'ah ha' tone exclaimed, "I know what you can get him!" Feeling hopeful I encouraged her to tell me her thoughts or more so begged. "A hat!" she answered. "A hat?" I questioned.

She nodded rushing back into the back and coming back with a bunch of orange fabric, red beads, and a bunch of string and strange bobbles along with a sewing kit. "Not just any hat! You can make him one. That way it means a lot more since you took your time to make it. He'll love it!" Making a hat? Would he really like a hat? I mean a hat was useful so he'd no doubt use it.

"Hey Makino, can I borrow some things?" I asked. Makino gave me a knowing smile nodding her head. So I spent the rest of the day and the fourth day making a hat. It was a bit cowboyish for my liking, but I really liked how it looked. Now all that was left was to see what Ace thought about it.

My hands were all bandaged up from the many times I pricked myself while making it. The whole time I had been avoiding Ace and Luffy so the surprise wouldn't be ruined. Ace nearly blew a gasket when he saw my hands. I lied saying that I had been mending the two clothes. He still looked skeptical, but he didn't press anymore after that.

On the day in question Ace was already bitter not wanting to celebrate his birthday in the first place. He warmed up a little after stuffing his face full of good food. Then it was gift giving time, Luffy gave Ace a knife with a green handle and scabbard that was encrusted with blue gems. I later found out that Luffy had found the knife, but the bandits paid for it to be redone; not that they'd admit it. Makino's gift of course was the great food and then it fell to me.

I placed the box silently in his lap, fiddling anxiously with my cap. "Open it Ace." Makino encouraged grinning ear to ear. "Ooh what is it?" Luffy asked curiously leaning on Ace's shoulder. Ace hmmed to himself as he removed the lid of the box. "Woah." he exclaimed.

I peaked from under my cap to see Ace was holding his hat up inspecting it. "Aj made it herself. The poor dear stuck herself so many times, but I'd say she made quite the hat." Makino gushed. Ace's eyes went wide with realization looking back at me. "So that's the real reason your hands were messed up!" I cleared my throat gesturing to the hat, "Put it on. If it doesn't fit I'll have to make alterations."

Before Ace could do it himself, I snatched the hat shoving it on his head. "Hey!" he snapped frowning at me annoyed as he adjusted the hat. My breath was taken away seeing how good the hat looked on him. It made him look so badass not to mention it fit him perfectly. "You look good." I complimented.

Ace flushed scratching his chin muttering, "Thank you." I was happy he actually really liked the hat. The party continued until everyone passed out drunk or from a food coma. Makino bid goodbye returning back home leaving me and Ace being the only ones up. After all the merriment things now had gotten so serious.

The night air seemed to hold an even stronger chill that had me leaning closer into Ace's side. "Tomorrow's really the day." he muttered staring off into the distance. "I should be happy yet I'm worried," he continued. "Worried?" He nodded resting his chin on my head, "I'm worried about you. Luffy. I guess I'm worried that I won't be there when something bad happens when you guys need me."

He was being such a worrywart I know I wasn't the strongest in the world and Luffy was too innocent for his good, but he had me to balance that part of him out. I backed up so I could see his face. "Don't be. I'll look after Luffy and he'll look after me. Just promise that the next I see you will be alive and in one piece." I told him. He wasn't the only worried, it terrified me that he could die out there. True we hadn't been dating for long, but I felt a connection to him that I never felt with anyone before in my life.

Ace gave me a smile, "I promise not to die. I can't very well leave the love of my life and bumbling kid brother alone now can I?" My heart as many times before sped up hearing his words. He really meant every word too which made me happier. "What did you say?" I heard everything, but I just wanted to hear him say it again. He laughed and he gave me a peck, "I love you, Alix." Yes those were the words I wanted to hear him say the most.

The warmth I felt the day I first heard those strange voices came back. Giddy, I tackled him in a hug making us fall to the ground. "I love you! I love you!" I kept repeating those words over and over again. I felt him smile against my cheek, hugging me back with the same strength. "I'm glad."

He then brought me into a heated kiss which I returned with the same passion. We continued to fool around under the ambience of the moon. Ace and I never went any further from groping, kissing, or biting. Which I was grateful for, I didn't think I was fully prepared to go all the way yet. He always made sure I was comfortable and eventually we found ourselves sleeping soundly cuddled together out in the open.

_***Entry***_

_Day xxxx Location: Mt. Colubo,_

So it's time. We said our goodbyes to Ace today as he sailed off to begin his adventure as a pirate. Even now I still find tears coming to my eyes about how much I already missed him. He looked so happy though if not giddy with the excitement of adventure. Most people must think it was crazy for two people who'd only been together for four mouths was too soon to be tossing around love and all that, but I didn't care. I declared my love for him hoping he had safe travels when he parted. From the corner of my eyes I can still see the smirks and grins from the townspeople I only briefly knew. Now that Ace was gone I had to put myself through training so I'd be ready to leave with Luffy. He was excited to know that I was leaving with him. Hopefully I don't let him down.

_***Entry End* **_


	4. What to do?

***For those who are reading this. I made a goof on the characters b-day. It was supposed to be February, but I never fixed until now. On with the story :)**_*****_

_***Entry***_

_Day February 14th Location: Mt. Colubo,_

It's been a while since I made an entry. Three years in fact. I had been so busy trying to catch up to the level Luffy was on. Sadly I haven't improved much with everything that had been going on. Garp had been visiting a lot more since Ace left. He had been pissed and took it out on my and Luffy. The old guy hit me so hard I blacked out almost immediately into his thrashing. He was more determined then ever to get Luffy to become a marine. He even claimed that he'd make sure I became a marine too! Well too bad for him, huh? Once Luffy turns seventeen we'll be leaving.

_***Entry End* **_

I closed my logbook, locking it closed when Luffy stormed into my room. Fortunately for me Dadan was kind enough to give me a room to myself. The room was pretty small, not that I minded all I needed was enough room for a bed and a desk. Now when Luffy stormed in there was no telling what he wanted. He proceeded to set off a party popper screaming, "Happy Birthday!"

I was completely caught off guard and I had to look at my calendar several times to make sure I read the date right. Nope, today was indeed February 14th, and my 21st birthday. "It is isn't it,"  
I blurted out. Luffy blinked a couple of times and then burst out laughing holding his sides on the ground. Usually I'd be offended, but I did in fact forget about the day I was born.

I let him have his fun until he calmed down, "How did you forget your birthday?" I shrugged, thinking back I don't think I ever celebrated my birthday in the three years I've been here. Why did Luffy want to celebrate it all of sudden? "Luffy, you've known my birthday this whole time yet we never celebrated it before. Why now?"

Luffy hopped up from the floor readjusting his hat, "Easy, It'll be your last birthday here." Well he wasn't wrong, once Luffy turns seventeen we'll set off. We only had at least two months left to stay here until his birthday in May. In the past three years Ace had already made a name for himself. He already seemed so far ahead of us, it was really hard to believe that just yesterday he was still here.

"I appreciate it Luffy." I thanked him. Luffy laughed his remarkable laugh before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of my room. Outside the Dadan Family, Makino, and Mister Woop Slap were there. A bunch of streamers and a banner had been hung up. Not to mention enough food to feed a village.

"Wow, you guys didn't have to do all this." I would have been happy with just birthday wishes. Not long after my Grampy died birthday parties just seemed less happy to me. I wasn't looking for a big event or even presents, only to spend time with the people I loved. "Don't be silly! You don't turn twenty-one everyday." Makino waved off. "It's not like I wanted to throw you a party. These idiots just forced themselves in and did all this." Dadan scoffed, crossing her arms.

Dadan wasn't going to fool me, the smile she was trying to hide was too obvious. "Come on! let's party!" Luffy cheered, pushing me further into the room. I laughed letting Luffy drag me into the festivities. The food as always was good and I enjoyed watching the drunk bandits do stupid little dances. I never laughed so much in life, I really thought I'd pass out, I was laughing so hard.

Day turned into night, the bandits were passed out in a dog pile, Luffy was sleeping to the side with a huge belly from all the food he ate, and Makino and Mister Woop Slap left shortly after. I was the only one still conscious sitting outside on the staircase with a bottle of rum in hand. I wasn't sure what the laws were here, but back where in my world I was now of age to drink. Drinking was never something that really appealed to me. From what Grangran told me, rum was Grampy's favorite drink.

I guess trying a sip in memory of him would be such a bad thing. Popping the top I took a swig and I was surprised at how sweet it tasted. The alcohol in the rum burned my throat as it went down. "I guess I can tell why Grampy liked this." I said with a little cough. He always loved sweet, strong tasting alcohol.

I took a few more swigs until the bottle was halfway gone. My mind was starting to get fuzzy and when I tried to stand everything began to spin. I fell back on the stairs using the rails to pull myself up. My back was killing me, but all I could do was laugh like an idiot. I was in pain yet I was laughing my ass off.

Sitting there my mind wandered to Ace. I wonder what he was doing right now?

*Elsewhere*

Leaning against the railing of a whale shaped ship was Ace. He smiled longingly into the distance unconsciously touching his hat, "Happy Birthday Alix." "Who's Alix?" Ace jumped a little snapping his head back to see the 1st division commander. Marco gave an amused look having caught the other off guard.

"Never thought you were one to eavesdrop." Ace bitterly replied, turning back to the ocean. Marco laughed taking a spot beside Ace, "Sorry. I've heard you say that name two times before always wishing them a happy birthday. So who is this Alix?" Ace continued to look off into the distance envisioning Aj smiling as he said almost dreamily, "My girlfriend." Marco quirked his brow, "Oh!" Ace scowled side glaring at the older pineapple looking man.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The latter held his hands up in surrender, "Nothing at all. It's just, you seem to really be into this Alix girl." Ace smiled at this blush spreading across his face to his ears. "It's hard to believe we've been together for three years." he laughed to himself. Ace had never been happier after Aj came into his life.

Luffy, Aj, Sabo, and the Whitebeard pirates truly made his life worthwhile. They all loved him unconditionally despite him being the child of Roger. He was determined more than ever to make a name for himself as his own person. "Three years is definitely a long time. Are you ever goin' back to visit her? She must miss ya yoi." Ace shook his head much to Marco's confusion.

"She'll set off soon with my kid brother. I'm sure we'll cross paths again sooner or later." he mused. This was nothing new to Marco, since Ace practically doted on his brother. He never really knew much about his girlfriend, but after he asked about her, Ace couldn't shut up. He talked about how caring, intelligent, and beautiful she was. It was clear that he was smitten. The rest of the night Marco leaned back on the railing of the ship listening intently to Ace brather on.

*The Next Day*

I woke up the next morning on the steps of the house with the worst hangover I ever had. A huge part of me was so embarrassed that I polished off a whole bottle of rum and couldn't even make inside. I got up from the steps cracking my back and went inside to find everyone pretty much in the same places they had been before. That's when it really hit me, all we had to wait for was for Luffy to turn seventeen. Were we really prepared for something like this?

Well I knew Luffy was, but I still could barely hold my own against Luffy. From all my future logs I at least had some hindsight of what was going to happen. There are going to be a lot of strong pirates and marines out on the sea. My logs never told me about how I fared in fights or even if I did become skilled in something. Was I in over my head?

Sighing my eyes landed on Luffy's sleeping face. All my worries faded in that moment when I saw his peaceful smiling face. Whenever I looked at Ace and Luffy's smiling faces I felt like there was no reason to worry. It was stupid to worry, I was supposed to look out for Luffy like Ace wanted me to. Having a panic attack wouldn't do me any good.


End file.
